


I don't love her anymore

by PrettyCalypso



Series: The Chronicles of Ian & Kira [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Cute fluffy things, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, M/M, not a stand alone fic, relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey tries to figure out what's going on with Ian, and where they stand after their night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't love her anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my entire day writing for this series. I love it so much. I'll try to post the third (and probably the last) installment tomorrow.
> 
> Rated T because it's still Shameless guys. Also mentions of Terry, but it's very light.

 

_[From Mickey] Free tonight?_

 

_[From Ian] Gotta help Kira with her book report._

 

_[From Ian] Sorry._

 

_[From Mickey] Whatever._

 

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Mickey had shown up at Ian's door with a giant bucket of pop-corn and rented DVDs. Three weeks since they had first hooked up. Three weeks of Ian being busy and avoiding the other man at all costs. And Mickey was tired of it. If Ian had just wanted their night together to be a one time thing, fine – Mickey would have preferred another type of relationship, but whatever, he wasn't gonna whine about it. But the redheaded giant needed to be a man and stop avoiding Mickey, that was just a pussy move.

 

Mickey's phone buzzed again. He picked it up quickly, way too hopeful that Ian had changed his mind – god, he was so screwed.

 

_[From Svetlana] Have to work late. Go pick Yev at school._

 

Mickey sighed. Svetlana knew he hated to do that, and to be surrounded by all those ungrateful brats screaming and running around. It was his only day off having the house to himself, and he was kinda hoping to spend it catching up on some much needed sleep – and eventually maybe meet Ian, but that, apparently, wasn't about to happen. Instead he left his bed, put on the first items of clothing he could find, and suddenly realized maybe he would see the redhead in front of the school, like it had happened once before. And he was going to wear old loose sweatpants and a shirt with holes in it? _Hell no!_ He took all of his clothes off, and started rummaging around, looking for his dark tight jeans, and a somewhat decent shirt.

 

Ian was already there when Mickey arrived in front of the school, talking and laughing with some random mom. The black-haired man felt something in his stomach that looked too much like jealousy for his liking. He hesitated for a couple of seconds before walking straight toward the two and stopping right in front of them.

 

“Hi.”

 

Both parents jumped. The mother seemed absolutely terrified to have Mickey standing so close to her, but the man ignored her to focus on Ian. The redhead smiled brightly and greeted Mickey in return. The two men locked eyes for way too long, unaware of the mother leaving them alone. Their staring contest was only interrupted by a high-pitched Kira willing her father to go home _immediately_. Ian looked at her quickly, acknowledging her sudden distress, before sending Mickey an apologetic look.

 

“Sorry, I have to go. T'was good to see you Mick!”

 

And with that they were gone. _What the fuck was that?_ Mickey punched himself internally for not having said more than one word to Ian while the moment had been perfect. But he didn't have more time for self-loathing, because he was soon joined by Yevgeny, walking toward his father, hand in hand with a smiling blond girl.

 

“Who's that?” Mickey exclaimed when the two kids were close enough – he was aware he was probably sounding too angry and disdainful for someone addressing two seven-year-olds, but it was not like he cared.

 

“It's April.” Yevgeny answered happily. “She's my girlfriend.”

 

“Your what? What about Kira?”

 

“I don't love her anymore.”

 

It all seemed so simple in the little boy's mouth, but Mickey just stared at him in disbelief. _What the fuck?_

 

********

 

Mickey heard three beeps before his phone call was answered.

 

“Hi Mick.”

 

“Oh, you answer the phone now, huh?!”

 

“Sorry, I've been busy.”

 

“Are you avoiding me because my kid isn't into your kid anymore?”

 

“What? No. It's just... Can you come by on Sunday? My sister is taking the children to the zoo.”

 

 _Finally!_ But Mickey had to play it cool, he just had too.

 

“I don't know. Maybe. I'll see.”

 

Of course he was free, but he didn't want to sound too whipped so soon.

 

********

 

Mickey decided to take his time on Sunday, and he even managed to arrive a few minutes late at Ian's – which, in all honesty, was an exploit, because he was this close to run to the redhead's house. Ian opened the door with a huge smile on his face, and wearing this perfect green shirt tight in all the right places.

 

“Wanna a beer?”

 

Mickey nodded as casually as he could, following Ian in the kitchen.

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

Ian handed Mickey the drink, and the two men sipped the alcohol slowly, standing awkwardly in the kitchen, and shooting glances at each other. Finally, Mickey couldn't take it anymore. They were at four weeks now! He took a step closer to the redhead, grabbed the bottle from his hands and set it on the counter behind him. Mickey then placed his right hand on Ian's cheek, and gently brought their lips together. Ian reciprocated the kiss for all of four seconds before he pulled back.

 

“Mick, I can't...”

 

“What the fuck? A month ago you practically jumped me and told me you had a fucking teenage crush on me, and now you're just avoiding me? What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Their eyes met, and Ian had the saddest look Mickey thought was possible.

 

“I have a kid...”

 

“So? Me too, remember?!”

 

Ian took a deep breath while Mickey waited not so patiently for an explanation.

 

“I don't want to be a mistress!” Ian finally blurted out. “It's not fair to Kira, and it's not fair to me. I'm sorry I can't do it.”

 

Mickey knew his mouth was wide open and his eyebrows furrowed, but he seriously didn't know what to say right now. _A mistress?_ What was Ian on?

 

“What the fuck you're talking about?”

 

“You're married Mick...”

 

Mickey almost burst out laughing.

 

“Svetlana? She's probably banging a woman as we speak!”

 

This look of utter confusion on Ian's face was pretty damn cute, if Mickey was being honest.

 

“We're not _married_ married. We don't even sleep in the same room. We first got married because of my dad, then it was because of immigration, and now it's just easier for the kid to have both parents under the same roof. We never talked about divorce, even after Svetlana got her green card, because neither of us had any need for it.”

 

Ian had a very tiny smile on his face by now, but Mickey desperately wanted it to grow bigger.

 

“So, she knows that you're...”

 

“Gay? Yeah, she does. And I know that she's... bi? I guess...”

 

Mickey thought it would be enough of an explanation, but Ian was still looking at him expectantly. So the black-haired man sighed, grabbed his beer bottle back, took a swing of the now lukewarm liquid, and started to talk again.

 

“My old man was a homophobic prick. The crazy violent type. And I was so deep in the closet that I fucked girls more often than guys. Svetlana was one of those girls. And one day she showed up at the house claiming she was pregnant, so my dad told me to _'be a man and marry the bitch'_. Which I did. Couple years later he was stabbed in his prison cell, so I came out to Svetlana. She told me she already knew, and we agreed to stay married, mostly for IRS at the time, but we could fuck around as much as we wanted.”

 

Ian was fully smiling by now. A weird smile between sympathy and grateful. A weird smile Mickey wanted to kiss off his face, but he wasn't quite over with his story just yet.

 

“Marrying Svetlana and accepting to be a father to Yevgeny was probably the best decision I've ever made. I went legal, found a real job, moved out of the house, and started a way better life than the one I was destined to. There was still my father's shadow over my head for the first few years, but thankfully the fucker had pissed enough people in his life for them to get rid of him before I had to...”

 

Mickey had never said this last part to anybody. And, somehow, by seeing the look on Ian's face, he knew the redhead had figure out that much.

 

“Thanks for telling me.”

 

Mickey just shrugged, and took a last swing of his beer, looking at anywhere but the freckly smiling giant in front of him.

 

“What happened with Yevy and Kira anyway?”

 

Ian seemed taken aback by the change of conversation. He shook his head.

 

“I don't really know. I think Yevgeny kissed another girl at his birthday sleepover, or something like that.”

 

Mickey couldn't help but smirk at the idea.

 

“Little heart-breaker, huh?”

 

“Kira was so sad for the entire week that followed the sleepover. Now she's still pissed at Yevgeny, but she's getting over it I guess. Although the girl can hold a grudge, it's kind of scary...”

 

Ian laughed lightly, and Mickey joined in. But when their laughter died, they were back to staring blankly into space in complete silence.

 

“You said Svetlana and you are okay with the other _'fucking around'_ ” Ian finally said. “Is that... what you're doing with me?”

 

Mickey never look up faster in his life, so fast it actually hurt his brains.

 

“No! No, I don't... I mean...”

 

Why was he always at lost for words when he had important shit to say? Ian smiled sadly, and looked back at the floor.

 

“It's okay you know. I guess it's easier this way.”

 

“No!”

 

Mickey spoke before he had even registered it. He ran a soothing hand down Ian's forearm. He had never really done that before, the whole relationship thing. Sure, he had had more regular fuck buddies, or even been on a date or two, but since that first conversation he had with Ian on Kira's birthday, Mickey had known he wanted more. It was just hard for him to find the right words.

 

“I don't know how to say that... I just... I want to watch old action movies with you. I want to invite you to the restaurant. I want to meet your sister who's so great with kids. I want to spend time with you, and Yev, and Kira – if we can keep them in the same room long enough without having your daughter killing my son. I want to do all kind of shit with you. Normal stuff couples do, and maybe others more kinky.”

 

Ian laughed at that last confession. A deep beautiful laugh that did all kind of weird things to Mickey's stomach. The redhead then leaned slowly to plant a deep kiss on Mickey's lips.

 

“I want that too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 3 fics for this series, for now. If you guys want to read something special in this universe, or have a prompt for me, please tell me, I'm open to suggestions. Contact me here, or on Tumblr (ilostmylifeonline.tumblr.com).


End file.
